


Project Scarlet (God Eater FF)

by SebastionXheart253



Category: God Eater (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aragami (God Eater), Canon - Anime, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastionXheart253/pseuds/SebastionXheart253
Summary: Its been 20 years since the New types have been made and Project Aiegis is still in progress of completion. How much longer can Humanity survive.Everyone will be an Oc and there is no reader insert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is a new FF of mine and I have chosen to take a turn to make all characters Oc's so I hope you enjoy. Prologue will be in the first chapter.


	2. Prologue

It's been 20 years since the first New Types were seen and put into battle. Back then they were rare and hard to find anyone compatible but now they are still rare to find. Honestly, I would say they are harder to find, and we only have 3 on record in the Northern Region of America.

Humanity is no longer one force against the Aragami; humans have now separated into two factions and has separated our power against the main threat the Aragami. The two factions insist of the Black Rose's and the Blue Wolf's. These two Factions now fight among each other separating mankind's power against the Aragami.

The separation of powers began 5 years ago when there was a political issue of views on several matters with the Aegis Project. It came into light the Aegis Project was not an island to hold all of humanity but a rocket to launch 1,000 people into space and wait until the Aragami just vanished. The Project was seen by half of the populas as inhumane by letting only a selected 1,000 people live and killing off everyone else. This caused panic and disturbances among people and caused two sides to form against each other.

As it stands the Blue Wolf's want to destroy the Aegis Project while the Black Rose's want to defend and finish the project they have dedicated their lives too. God Eaters alike have chosen their sides to stand by and now brothers and sister who once fought together for the same cause now fight against one another. With Humanities power now separated and now pointed at one another how long can they survive fighting two wars at once.

How long until the Aragami evolve enough to wipe out both sides of the humanity.

How long shall the blood of humans continue to spill on the grounds they once ruled?

The rapid Evolution of the Aragami has seemed to be slowing down but the Black type Aragami are becoming more known. The Black Type Aragami seem to be much stronger then the normal versions they used to be but the Black Type Aragami hunt both humans and other Aragami.

As it stands both side of Humanity, have similar strength in God Eaters but the number of New types are still unknown in the Southern Region. With the separation of humanity it is unknown how much longer both sides can hold out and there doesn't seem to be any hope of humanity coming together to join forces again.


	3. Authors Details

Ello everyone so yeah this is a God Eater FF and yeah you all read the Prologue or didn't that's your choice but if you did you might be confused about the fact I will be writing this 20 years after the first season of the Anime. 

I didn't want to try and change any of the story nor did I want to try and make my own twist of the main story. 

So this will be based 20 years after the first season yes yes I know I already said that but let me give more details about this ff. So I will be putting in a lot of Oc's like everyone is going to be an Oc. So this is going to take time so please be patient with me on this. 

Human kind has now taken two paths an will now be fighting among each other and Aragami. So I will be hoping to add in more action and character depth then some of my other FFs. I am hoping this will help me grow as a writer and to teach me more about writing. So I hope you all will help me grow as a writer and give me feed back on any of my ffs or any tips that you all want me to know. 

Either way I hope you all enjoy this FF and if you don't let me know and I'll do my best to fix it and improve upon it.


	4. Chapter 1 Eps 1

????'s POV:

As I looked out on the barren land in front of me, I couldn't help but think of the land used to look before the attack of the Aragami. All the trees, grass and flowers and how beautiful it all used to look before everything went to hell.

Now the world is nothing but desert and walled off cities and humans live in fear of the Aragami. That's were us God Eaters come in, we are humanities last hope to fight off the Aragami and through the years we have lost many brave soldiers. We are the last thread between Aragami and Humanity and we will do everything to win.

As I continue to look out at the barren land, I can feel the breeze of the wind as it glides past me blowing dirt threw my short Black hair that I leave spiked up. As I'm standing around lost in my own thoughts, I'm snapped back into reality.

"Kasakee!" Hearing my name, I looked back to the one calling my name, Stella Okata Leader of Squad 2. As I looked at her I saw her long Red hair that she keeps in a pony tail was gently flowing threw the air.

"You going to keep staring or are you going to get your ass over here." I shook my head to snap myself back to reality and made my way towards my leader "Sorry about that Stella."

As I got next to her, I felt a sharp pain in the back my head as I felt my head get thrown forward from an impact in the back.

"Its either Captain or Ms. Okata to you when we are on the field and don't forget that." I was rubbing the back of my head as I regained my composure watching her walk towards the other two members of our team.

Roseta Aresota, Second In command of Squad two and the sniper of our team.

Carlo Esameta, just another simple member like me and he is a spear type on our team.

Oh yeah, I should tell you that everyone on our team was an Old Type God Eater expect me, I'm a New Type, one of three in the Northern Region to be exact. My God Arc is a Scythe Type for my close range weapon and a Blast Type for my long range.

Our Captain is the most experienced one out of all of us and her God Arc is a Long Blade type. Well enough talking about that, I walked up to the rest of the team as they all were now packing up the rest of the gear we brought with us into the Half Ton.

"Well that mission sucked there was nothing out here," Carlo stated as he was throwing his pack in the back of the vehicle.

Roseta just hopped in the back of the vehicle with her God Arc looking around us making sure we were covered.

Stella glanced behind her out in the barren land that surrounded us "Our mission isn't over yet, we still have one other spot to check so lets get a move on."

Carlo and I just glanced at each other as we just silently did as we were told. I grabbed my God arc that I placed against the vehicle and jumped in the back of the Half ton with Roseta as Carlo and Stella both got in the cab.

As we drove through a deserted city Roseta and I kept a look out making sure we wouldn't get attacked. Things were silent for a while as we kept our focus until I finally walked up beside Roseta and sat next to her.

"So Roseta I know I have only been on the team for a couple of months but I wanted to ask you a question about Stella." She turned her head over to me with a curious look waiting for me to ask my question.

I looked up at the sky gathering the rest of my thoughts before I asked the question "How long was Stella out here before she was brought in to join the Blue Wolf's?"

Stella looked at the cab of the Half Ton as she grew a smile on her face "Honestly that's not a question for me to answer, I think you should ask her yourself."She spoke with a gentle tone and a smile on her face.

I looked towards the cab of the Half Ton for a few seconds until I hung my head down " I just feel like she doesn't like me much and hates the fact she got stuck with such a greenie like me."The tone in my voice was low, and Stella could tell that what I said I was truly concerned about.

A moment later I could feel Stella patting me on the back causing me to look up at her, and what I saw made me freeze for a bit.

She looked at me with a warm smile and a look of concern in her eyes "Don't worry about that, trust me she doesn't hate you and you being on the team doesn't bother her either. It just takes some time for her to open up to new people just give her some time and have faith in her alright."

Hearing the words she spoke caused me to raise my head and get rid of the doom and gloom look I once had on my face and now I had a new look of determination as I nodded my head to what Stella said.


	5. Chapter 1 Eps 2

Kazakee's POV: 

We had finally arrived to the final location for our mission, Roseta and I hopped out of the back of the vehicle as Carlo and Stella got out of the cab. We all had grabbed our God Arc's and were now just waiting for our orders.

Stella pulled out her ear piece intercom from her pocket and placed it in her left ear to radio back to HQ "This is squad 2 to base do you read me?" There was a bit of silence until Stella heard a transmission from HQ. The rest of us just waited while Stella reported back to base because none of us carry our intercoms like we are supposed to but we make do without them.

After a few minutes Stella walked up to the three of us and everyone was silent until Stella finally gave us our orders. "Listen up Squad 2 we will be splitting up in teams of two, Carlo and Roseta you two take the east quadrant."

Both Roseta and Carlo gave her a salute and grabbed the rest of their gear and began to make their way towards the quadrant they were assigned. "Kazakee your with me we will be taking the West quadrant, lets get a move on."

Without taking a moment to make a comment or think about my orders I grabbed my God Arc and followed behind her as we made our way towards the West quadrant. I need to prove I belong on this team so I have a chance to get accepted by Stella...

As me and Stella walked around watching the rooftops and the dark alleyways of the West quadtrant we stayed silent looking for our target. Our mission was to find a large Aragami that is known as a Hannibal, its a type of Aragmi that looks like a human fused with a dragon and is very nimble for its size. It uses a flame type of attack and is considered a high ranking target but is also a very dangerous target.

After a while of walking around we couldn't find anything so Stella told me we should rest up a bit and to think of anywhere we could find this thing. I took a bite out of a military cracker that was extremely dry and left a bad taste in your mouth but it was something to eat at the moment. 

We both sat in silence, I was thinking back to the data log that we have on the Hannibal but I couldn't think of anything until finally a key detail popped back into my head on the Aragami and this location "Captain! I have an idea." Stella looked over at me with this look of Well Go on Tell me.

"So back on the data log on the Hannibal I remember readying that it finds old abandoned caves and makes them its nest correct?" She looked at me and nodded her head confused at what I was getting at.

"Well this area was an old mining settlement so that means there has to be a cave near here." Finally after finishing my idea Stella stands up and pats me on the back as she grabbed her God Arc "Nice job Greenie you are learning. Lets meet back up with the other two now."

I stood up and grabbed my God Arc following right behind her feeling slightly proud of myself that I finally did something correct. As we were making our way back we stopped as we looked up on the roof of a building to see another large type Aragami looking down at us. It was a large lion looking Aragmi that had wing like things on its back.

"That's a Vajra! Keep on your toes greenie." We both readied our weapons as the Vajra jumped off the roof and now standing in our way of getting back to the rest of our team.

The Vajra began to run towards us so we split apart on each side of it to give us a opening. The Aragami instantly turned towards Stella which gave me the opening to take the first strike.

I jumped up above it and slammed went to strike at its back but it opened its wings on its back. As it opened its wings I moved to the side to avoid them and in that moment the Aragami turned around to me and went to smash me with its giant claws.

I only had a couple of seconds to respond so I turned my God Arc into its gun form and took a shot towards the Aragami to give myself a bit more moment to get away from it. MY plan worked and I dodged its attack causing the Aragami to hit the ground with all the force it was going to hit me with.

The ground underneath the spot it hit cracked a bit and made a small crater around its claw. As I landed I was still separated from my captain. Before I had a second to respond we heard a large cracking sound that came from underneath all of us. The Aragami looked underneath itself to see the ground now was beginning to crack and crumble underneath it.

Before I could respond to what was going on the ground underneath us gave out and revealed a giant cave system bellow us as we all began to fall into its depths.

It felt like I was falling for ever until I finally hit the ground and blacked out from the impact. It was a massif fall to the bottom, everything about this was now going the worst rout possible.

As I was slowly opening my eyes I could feel something heavy was on top of my legs preventing me from moving them. Once my eyes were fully open and adjusted to the dark I could see that the object on top of my legs was a huge boulder and from the amount of pain I could feel through my whole body I could tell I had several broken bones.

I searched around to find my God Arc but I couldn't see it anywhere nearby which was a bad sign. I looked back at the boulder on my legs and tried to push it off of me and was able to move it slightly but not enough to get it off of me.

Being stuck under this rock not knowing where my captain was nor the Vajra was concerning but what made this all worse this was a cave... That means the Hannibal could be here as well and that would be the worst thing possible at the moment.

Once again I tried to push the boulder off of me and put everything into it and I was able to push it off of me and free my legs. Taking a moment to calm myself down and gather in all the information around me I could.

I tried to stand up and was able to stand but putting pressure on my left leg caused a lot of pain indicating I most likely broke it. Now limping around trying to find my God Arc or a sign of where Stella could be. The pain was a lot but I fought through it because I couldn't just lay around and wait to die I had to do something.

After a while of searching the dark area around where I woke up to, I saw something that was shinny and as I got closer to it I found out it was my God Arc, at last something is going right!

As I got closer to my God Arc something jumped in front of me causing me to fall backwards and feel more pain then I had felt while forcing myself to walk. I looked up to see that the Vajra was now standing between me and my God Arc and that means this is the end for me.

Closing my eyes was the only thing I could do now so I didn't see the thing eating me, but after a couple of seconds I heard nothing until I heard a loud screech that caused me to open my eyes to find that the Vajra was attacked by another Aragami and the other Aragami that attacked it was the Hannibal... Things keep on getting worse for me don't they?

The Hannibal lunged its claws into the side of the Vajra and used its flame ability attack on the Vajra and you could hear the echos of the injured Vajra screeching in pain as it was getting killed. 

Finally the Hannibal grabbed the Vajra by its head and twisted it and in that second the Vajra's limp body fell to the ground and their it laid dead and the victor was the Hannibal. Watching the fight between the two Aragami was impressive but frightful at the same time.

As I stood there frozen looking at the dead Vajra and the Hannibal standing over its corpse but it didn't stay for much longer it ran off into the dark and disappeared else where in the cave where I couldn't see it. I was still frozen when I heard another sound come from the corpse of the Vajra and what made that sound was Stella climbing on top of corpse.

"Kazakee!" Her voice was filled with concern and that was something new to me. As she ran towards me I struggled to stand up again but eventually got up and started to walk towards her but was still limping really bad.

Once she got up to me she placed her hands on my shoulder to stop me and looked me over from head to toe "God damn you look like a mess" I gave her a faint smile as I placed a hand on top of hers and removed it from my shoulder "Eh I'll be fine." Speaking caused a sharp pain in my chest and I could taste nothing but the blood.

"You need to sit down for a bit I'l find a way out of here" I shook my head as I started to limp towards my god arc that was now at the feet of the dead Vajra "No... We need to get out of here now." She didn't argue with me and walked up to me as I grabbed my God Arc and used it as a cane for the time being.

We then started to walk side by side trying to find a way out of this cave so we both could survive from this nightmare of a day. After we walked for what seemed hours I could feel my legs starting to give out on me and everything started to go black for me and I could feel my body starting to fall.

Before I passed out the last thing I could hear was Stella calling out to me "Kazakee! Stay with me Kazakee!"

After that I couldn't feel anything else, my body felt light as a feather but everything was still dark and my body was cold.

I tried to open my eyes but still everything was dark and I couldn't hear anything nor say anything.

Was this the afterlife?

Did I die?

I asked these questions hoping to hear a response but once again there was no sound. Should have expected that.


End file.
